


When Two Worlds Collide

by thephanwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephanwich/pseuds/thephanwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean are in a relationship, even though you thought the circumstances would have made it impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I will gradually add chapters until the end of the story (if there is one haha). Oh and this is my first fanfic, enjoy!!

I kept running. I was so tempted to look back but I didn't need to, I could already hear the shedding of the shifter's skin. And I did not want to watch that happen. As my hyperventilated breath overpowered all the sounds surrounding me, a roaring voice called out. Knowing it was just the shifter, I shook it off and attempted to run at a faster pace.  
The voice boomed once more. By instinct, I finally spun my head around. My ponytail swung around, strands of hair sticking to my mouth. Pulling out the bits of hair, I saw a shadowed figure standing above a lying body. I stopped running and rested my hands on my knees as I scooped up the last bit of energy to get a better view. The figure cupped their hands around their mouth, with their fingers wrapped around a glistening knife.  
"Hey!" the masculine voice sounded awfully familiar as it called my name.  
"Dean?!" puzzled and surprised, I slowly walked towards him. Wait, it's probably just that freaking shifter. "Screw you!" I yelled trying to cover up my shaky voice.  
"Wait! No, it really is me," he replied. I walk over to him with no defense.  
"Prove it." I was about three feet away from him. Sucking in a breath of air, he toughened his grip on the silver knife and pulled up his gray sleeve. As I heard the blade slice through his skin, I swallowed uncomfortably and watched the blood flow out with no visible burn. "Oh, thank god." I sighed with relief. I ran the rest of the way to him and wrapped my arms around his abs that were sadly, covered by his typical leather jacket.  
Almost instantly, a knife surged through Dean's upper back. I stumbled backwards and trembled as the blade reached the front of his chest forcing blood through his faded shirt. Shocked, I slowly looked up as Dean's body collapsed next to the shifter's corpse. My eyes widened. "Sam?"


End file.
